A Love Story
by lunaparfait
Summary: two-shots. A simple story of falling in love. Rated T for words


Just an idea that came to my head and refused to go out...so, yeah:D.

* * *

><p><em>"You talk too much, you laugh too loud; that's the price of love"<em>

_- Brian Ferry_

As Kanata entered the room, his world felt like being gobbled up by a severe headache that taunted him to walk away instead of staying in and doing his assigned work- but as much as he would like to do it, it wasn't really nice just to leave the girl do all the job. Speaking of, he never knew he had a classmate with a blonde hair. Man, that is not his problem, it's his hectic schedule, not that he does want to know about the girl.

Shaking away the thoughts from his head, he returned back his attention towards the girl that has stopped wiping the board but was on the moment of looking at him. NO! Not this again, he already had enough of the cheerleaders that assaulted him on his soccer game. It was the coach's fault that put him with the skins.

Kanata waited for any signs of screech, embarrassment, or sudden drooling; anything that would give him the reason to stay away as far as possible from the girl. But as minutes passed, he begun to doubt it. The girl kept looking at him with those curious but patient eyes, the eraser stayed beside her body as the hand that was holding it looked ready to do something- ok, not that patient he guess.

"So-are you my partner?" the girl finally decided to break the eerie silence. Now that he thinks of it, he does quite remember that voice. He just didn't pay much attention to it. After all, he was always exhausted coming to classroom due to his everyday dilemma consisting of the girls, the soccer, the student council, home and many more.

"Yep. Sorry for being late but coach wanted an extra effort today" he answered as he waltz in and looked for things to do in the classroom. He found a broom and started sweeping the dusts from the floor. The girl also turned back to wiping the board.

"It's fine, I just came in as well" she answered lightly. The sound of the sweeping and wiping only making noise in the secluded area. The sun outside illuminating a soft orange hue as it slowly descends to let the night come.

Kanata was surprised, but didn't give much thought to it. At least there was still some girls who glanced at him not with those overly tantalizing eyes and drooling saliva. Ok, so he was being mean. However, as much as he wanted to be nice, the experiences he kept experiencing pushed him over the edge. Good thing, even today he was able to hold himself from screaming to the herd of his fan club.

Soon, the cleaning session was finished and both of them walked side by side as they descended from the stairs and outside the gate of the school. Neither talked or even bothered paying extra attention to the other. They just kept walking until they parted ways. For them, that experience was just a typical life event, not some crappy way of a start of a romantic and simple story.

Kanata didn't know whether to be suspicious or anxious about this whole ordeal. It all started when he went to school, the same time and the same ride with his bike, but of course, the same stampede with the horde of ravaging girls. But those didn't even stop him from noticing that the girl from yesterday came in to the school the same time he did. He saw two other girls hanging around with her as they entered their building. But then, noticing that he was actually paying attention to some stranger, he shook his head vigorously and made himself focus to the wide nation that was trying to tug him towards their bodies.

Ok, he'd rather notice the blonde girl- wait? What?

Then, lunch came, and as usual- students were like lunatics on the loose as they filled the cafeteria with loud buzzes and flying trays. He entered just in time to duck a muffin that flew straight to his head. He shook his head and continued on his way. He ordered his food and went to look for his friends' table. He saw them but raised his brow as he saw them with some girls.

His stomach lurched as he thought of the chaos when he sat down with them.

However, as he did sit, it wasn't the usual "Kanata! Eat me! Taste my delicious milk I would gladly give you"- oh no, it was definitely not like that. His friends, Santa, Seiya, Nozumo, and Akira were looking at him with irritated eyes as though to say "Where the hell have you been? We're like waiting here for ten years"

He gave them a snort and inspected instead the three other girls whom were added to their table.

"Yoh, this is my girlfriend, Aya" Nozumo suddenly said. He was hugging the pig-tailed girl that sat near to him. The girl looked at him with obvious fear of being rejected by her boyfriend's friend. However, it disappeared instantly as he gave her a small smile.

"-and meet mine. Her name's Nanami" Seiya continued, grinning with his huge mouth. He was holding the girl with the short black hair. Oh, he knew her. She was the school's best player in volleyball. He didn't know Seiya was quite the masochist. He grinned inside his head at the silly thought.

And finally, he looked over to the last person and was surprised to see none other than the girl that he saw yesterday and today this morning. Why does it feels like he's memorizing the days or time he meets her?

She smiled at him. "-and I'm Miyu, and I'm no one's girlfriend…but I'm best friends with Aya and Nanami"

"Don't worry, Miyu, you're always welcome to join us" Santa said with sympathy. Kanata looked over to him and refused to scoff. Santa has a girlfriend as well, but she's living far away.

"Can we just eat now?" Kanata asked as he begun to munch on his food, trying to block out the annoying noise of the place.

The rest of the group laughed as they ate as well.

Entering the library, he felt a fraction of peace knowing that bothering him here is almost implausible. He walked a few steps until he came at an unknown shelf. He was about to grab another random book when he heard an irritated sigh. At first, he dared not to turn his head but as he heard her words, he left the book and walked near the seated girl on the floor with tons of books scattered everywhere around her.

"F-king m-nemonics, or is it pronounced as meenomonics? M-nomomics? Phoenix? Minx? I can't remember what it is? Darn it"

"It's pronounced as nemonics but spelled as m-n-e-m-o-n-i-c-s"

The girl suddenly closed the book which was entitled "An Idiot's Guide to Wonders of Science". But as she noticed it, she hid it under her back as if that would make him forget what he saw. She then looked at him with menacing eyes but reddening cheeks that he can't help but to smirk amusedly.

"What do you want?" She mumbled as she scooted her knees towards her body.

Kanata almost felt his eyes exploding as he caught a certain colour that hurriedly disappeared behind the girl's skirt. What? He's a teenager.

Getting back to himself, Kanata looked away for a sudden before saying, "Just trying to help you out- Why are you looking for that anyway?"

Miyu gave him a hard stare which was contemplating whether she should trust the guy or not. But moments later, she gave in with a sigh seeing that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I-i-kinda flunked our science class…" she whispered as she bit her lower lip making Kanata focus to it for some milliseconds. "-and our demon teacher, well…he-he gave me a special assignment"

She was finished, he decided as he stared at her crossed arms that was quite shaking in edginess.

"Yah, I know the feeling…" he replied with a vacant expression on his face.

Miyu was surprised that he, the top student of her school, also knew the feeling of failing a subject? No way? But as she stared more at the young brunet, she can't help but believe it. Haha, now, this is a gossip she's talking about. Talk about surprises.

"S-so, what subject is it then? Math? History? Geography?"

Kanata forced down the grin that attempted to rose on his serious face. This girl is so-stupid…

"Oh, what are you talking about?" He asked as he bowed his head down. Neither noticed the sudden close distance of their faces.

"Eh, ah, you know? You said you failed a subject or more subjects too? So what is it?" She was asking for information, this he knew. You sly girl…but he's smarter.

"What? I never said I flunked one. I just said I knew the feeling of having a demon teacher…but- I do pity you if that's what you're asking…man, must be hard, hm?"

He almost laughed at the stricken face of the blonde girl which turned frozen and into a death-glare.

"Die, you big-ass JERK!" She said with so much venom that it almost looked like she was spitting acids as her saliva. Hastily, she rose up, dusted the invisible dirt that clung to her and walked away with a huff.

"Oi, wait?" he said as he followed her, although the small laughs still appearing on his chest. "Wait? That was a joke, alright?"

"A joke?" Miyu answered as she stopped near the librarian, suddenly, a malicious aura begun radiating off of her that Kanata was forced to back away some tiny steps. "Mrs. Yura, it seems Mr. Saoinji here was so childish and immature that he left all the books he used on the floor on that part of the room…if you stand up now, you can still find them there"

The librarian looked at Kanata with an annoyed glare while he looked at the blonde girl with fear and hatred. Damn her!

"Mr. Saoinji, please do follow me" as he was left with no choice and follow the librarian, he saw the girl staring at him with those smug eyes and grinning lips whilst her hands placed on her hips. One word definitely elaborated the things she wanted to say to him, "Sucker"

Even amidst the feeling of wanting to tear the girl apart, there was still something that bloomed on his chest when he realized that the girl knew his family name.

"Class, today we shall have a group project consisting each group of two members whom will be selected randomly and changing partners is NOT allowed. Found guilty for this crime shall be punished with the death penalty. Now, if there's any question please raise your hands!"

The class looked at their values teacher with the same frightened expression. They didn't know whether their teacher was a military once or a serial killer that decided to change her fate.

"Teacher, what is the project?"

"It will be called Knowing-and-Understanding-your-Companion. The two of you will have one week to ask questions to each other, or any other way to understand each other. After that one week of chit-chatting, you are obliged to write a poem, and only a poem, about your partner. This project will end on Monday when you all will read your works to the class"

The teacher waited for another question but none seemed to have a problem anymore, thus she continued. "Alright, let's start taking out names from this box"

Putting a box on the table, she inserted her hand on it and pulled it back with a white paper in tow. She scanned the name and read it out loud.

It continued for some long minutes until few were left.

Kanata almost blew a relieved sigh when he noticed that all the hazardous girls were picked out but just in case, he turned his head left and right to seek for any faults….then his eyes landed on the twitching girl seated near the window. Ah, she wasn't picked yet.

"Miyu Kouzuki" or yes? He saw her stiffen.

"-and your partner will be-…Kanata Saoinji!" Time seemed to stop as he heard his name.

He saw her looked at him before giving him a hard stare. He returned it back with more force.

"So, you're going to be in my house, 7:00 sharp" Kanata voiced out staring at the girl who was still fixing her things. The loud noise of the students leaving the classroom slowly vanishing.

"No, I can't- It should be you in my house, 7:00 sharp" she answered lightly as if saying she didn't give a shit about his thoughts. Instead of it making him annoyed, it made him pleased.

"Oh, so you can do creepy things to an innocent man like me, huh?" When had he become the joker of the class? He didn't know.

"Puh-lease, that should be my reason. You should really stop stealing my words"

"I don't even know where you live!" he answered with a raised brow. Hah! Take that now.

Suddenly, a paper was thrust to his palms. He looked at her impatient scowl before looking inside the paper. There was a drawing of a house where it was pointed by a huge arrow which said, HOUSE.

"Hey- this isn't—" but she was no longer there. That smelly-whiny-sly-umm…flee?"

But really, how was he able to reach her? Err—her house, for project purposes?

But then, another paper landed on his face. He saw blond locks disappearing on the door. He picked the paper up and read the contents. This time, the thumping of his heart gave him reasons he didn't understand.

_XXXX-XXX-XXXX- TEXT ME…NO CALLING_

Kanata was sitting on the porch of the temple, gazing at the stars that twinkled above while his hand kept gripping the phone beside him. He has already eaten his dinner and was now anxiously, not that he'd ever admit it, waiting for her reply.

He wouldn't say he's not worried; after all, it's already been 10 minutes since his last text. Wonder what happened to her?

But the buzzing of the noise gave him euphoria he never felt before.

He opened his cell and read the letters that plastered themselves on the screen.

_Because I don't like strangers on my house…that's why we're just texting…and we're not calling because it's a waste of money…anyhow, who first?_

He gave a frown towards the stranger part. He didn't know but there was something that lurched on his stomach as he read it. But he shrugged it off as he wrote his reply.

After then, he let the phone rest on the hard wood as he himself closed his eyes; feeling the cool atmosphere the wind was breathing.

Another buzz awoke him…

_Because I don't like going in a stranger's house….and since that you look like you don't want to start asking, I'll start. What is your favourite food?_

Why does she keep insisting that he was just another stranger? Ain't they friends already? Damn it, she's confusing. Anyway, what's with the question? Isn't it very stupid to start with something like that first? Besides, he can never tell his favourite food…oh how he could see her laughing at him while pointing at him and saying "You're the most childish child I've ever known…HAHAHAHHA". Why is he thinking about her thoughts anyway?

He texted a reply and waited another minutes again.

_Haha, aw, isn't that cute? I don't have any._

He didn't feel it but his cheeks printed a cherry hue as he read the first part but became disappointed with the last part. That's cheating. He glared at his phone whilst praying his glares reached the blonde girl wherever she was. Why does it feel like he is becoming like a child?

He wrote his reply.

_-will be continued...:D_


End file.
